Estará Bien
by Megara Weasley
Summary: Y se preguntó cuántas veces más, estando realmente dormido, se había puesto a platicar sin que él se hubiera dado cuenta.


**Esta historia participa en el "Reto: Primer beso" del foro "Ronmione Pride".**

* * *

**I**

Había estado toda la mañana esperando a que alguien fuer a visitarlo, pero nada. Ése alguien, por supuesto, tenía nombre y apellido pero, de Hermione Granger, ni sus luces. En realidad no sabía si había ido a verlo pero sospechaba que así era. Probablemente eran las asquerosas pociones que sintiera el aroma de Hermione, pero algo le decía que no era así, y esperaba que así lo fuera.

Pasó varios minutos pensando en qué decirle, seguramente le aceptaría una plática luego de casi morir, ¿no? Esperaba que así fuera. Y aunque la plática no le garantizaba el regreso de su amistad, de algo debía servir.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar unos pasos. Rápidamente cerró los ojos temiendo que fuera Lavender; no tenía ganas de verla ni de hablar con ella, el solo hecho de pensar en su voz le daba dolor de cabeza.

Esperó la rutina de siempre, escuchar pasos, escuchar un gruñido, sentir un beso en la oreja y escuchar pasos de nuevo.

Pero no pasó.

Su corazón empezó a latir apresuradamente cuando sintió una pequeña mano recorrer su brazo suavemente, luego sintió cómo le acariciaba el cabello, al final, unos labios se posaron en su frente y luego en su nariz. El corazón casi se le salía del pecho.

Definitivamente no era Lavender y, en efecto, era el olor de Hermione. Desde la clase de pociones en la que vieron el tema de Amortentia, había empezado a notar el olor de la chica (más que de costumbre) luego de haberlo olido en la poción.

Escuchó un suspiro y estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para hablar con ella, pero la chica empezó a hablar y Ron se interesó en lo que tenía que decir.

-Esperaba encontrarte despierto –. Quiso decirle que lo estaba -. He venido algunas veces pero has estado dormido. Le he preguntado a Madame Pomfrey si eso es normal pero me ha dicho que siempre que te ve estás despierto, también me ha dicho que te revisará.

Y se preguntó cuántas veces más, estando realmente dormido, se había puesto a platicar sin que él se hubiera dado cuenta.

-Me pregunto si es mejor que estés así, porque no sabría cómo reaccionar si estuvieras consciente -. Se preguntó lo mismo-. Estaría feliz, lo sé, pero… no sé si lo demostraría… ¡Oh, Ron! Estoy tan enojada contigo, y ni siquiera es por lo de Lavender, eso ya no tiene importancia luego de que casi… - Su voz se quebró un poco -. ¡No lo puedes volver a hacer! ¡No, en especial, si no nos hablamos aún! No puedes… irte sin arreglar las cosas.

Hubo silencio interrumpido continuamente por lo que parecían los sollozos de Hermione. Se quedó paralizado, nunca había sabido qué hacer cuando alguna chica lloraba, en especial si era ella, y esta vez no era la excepción. Se prometió aprender qué hacer para la siguiente situación, que esperaba no fuera pronto.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que Ron le rogó a toso lo que pudo para que no llegara nadie más, y los interrumpiera.

De nuevo, Hermione le estaba acariciando el cabello. Abrió los ojos dispuesto a hablar con ella y pedirle perdón, pero sólo se encontró con una melena. Al principio se creyó ciego, luego comprendió que el cabello de Hermione era el que le bloqueaba la vista porque su cara estaba a centímetros de la suya.

Hizo todo lo posible para quedarse quieto aún cuando su cabello estaba haciendo cosquillas, pero luego de sentir su delicados labios sobre los suyos, no pudo contenerse más, y se encontró correspondiéndole.

Hermione se apartó de él de inmediato y se le quedó viendo como si fuera de otro planeta, con la boca y los ojos abiertos de par en par.

No dijeron nada porque, simplemente, las palabras parecían sobrar.

* * *

Ciertamente no se imaginó su primer beso junto así, sin embargo ya no había nada que hacer, y aunque lo hubiera no querría cambiarlo, a pesar de todo se sentía bastante perfecto.

Hermione seguía sin hablar y, cuando Ron intentó decirle algo, lo mandó a callar con un gesto de mano y una mirada fulminante. El chico no dejó de mirarla en ningún momento (secretamente deseando que se le abalanzara y la pudiera besar de nuevo). No podía evitar una sonrisa boba cuando ella volteaba y lo veía, luego tenía que disimular su risa con un tosido cuando se ponía roja y regresaba a verla las manos.

Se volvieron a escuchar pasos y ambos se pusieron alerta. Ron cerró los ojos y pudo ver cómo Hermione lo miraba con ceño, entre confundida, enojada y complacida. Escuchó cómo se levantó de la silla y se preguntó si había tenido ya encuentros con Lavender, y temió por ello.

-¿Hermione? –Era la voz de su hermana.

Ambos suspiraron. Ron abrió los ojos y Hermione se volvió a sentar mientras Ginny los miraba confundida. Ninguno dijo nada.

-Er-

-Yo ya me iba –dijo Hermione, apresuradamente.

Se levantó igual de rápida, causando que se le cayera su libro. Gruñó mientras lo levantaba y evitó la mirada de los hermanos. RGinny con las palabras en la boca.

Y con Ron sintiendo que, a pesar de eso, parecía ser que todo estaría bien.

* * *

**II**

-¡Bill! ¡Bill! Hermione, tranquila… ya estamos a salvo, ¿sí? Ya estamos lejos de ella, no dejaré que se te acerque.

-¿Ron? ¿Ron, qué pasa? ¿Qué tiene?

-Ayúdame, necesita ayuda rápidamente.

-Pero-

-¡Bill!

-Ron, necesito saber que eres tú y-

-¡Soy yo, Bill, maldita sea! ¡Y Hermione necesita ayuda urgentemente! –Gritó, con lágrimas cayéndole sobre las mejillas.

Entraron rápidamente a la casa, Bill pisándole los talones a su hermano mientras él llevaba a la chica al cuarto en donde se había quedado cuando los había dejado en el bosque. La depositó suavemente en la cama como si temiera que se le fuera a quebrar en cualquier momento y empezó a acariciar su rostro y su cabello.

Entre sollozos Ron le pidió a su hermano que trajera a Fleur para ayudar a Hermione. La muchacha ordenó que los chicos salieran para que pudiera revisarla, Ron se fue a regañadientes, pero se quedó fuera del cuarto, recargado en la puerta.

Bill lo miraba esperando una explicación pero no era capaz de dársela, lo único que estaba en su mente era Hermione y era lo único que le importaba en esos momentos. Lo cierto es que no se sentía nada bien y le dolía el cuerpo pero no pensaba ocuparse de aquello hasta estar seguro de que Hermione estaría ver.

Por un momento Neville y sus padres le cruzaron por la mente y tuvo que evitar sollozar, rogaba porque los maleficios le hubieran hecho ningún daño. Fleur salió luego de lo que parecieron horas para Ron.

-Está descansando, tal vez será mejor que la dejes dormir, Ron.

-Sólo- sólo la quiero ver, prometo no molestarla. _Tengo _que ver que está bien.

No esperó respuesta alguna pero sintió las miradas sobre su espalda, cerró la puerta y lentamente se acercó a la cama en donde estaba Hermione. Se sentó a un costado y de nuevo empezó a acariciarle el cabello, las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas nuevamente.

Se acercó aún más a ella y empezó a besar cada centímetro de su rostro hasta que finalmente llegó a sus delicados labios. Sintió cómo Hermione reaccionaba con una sonrisa y rápidamente se separó de ella.

-Hola.

-Hermione…

-Estoy bien -. Le sonrió.

Y Ron no pudo hacer más que creerle, porque en el fondo sabía que en algún momento, todo estaría bien.


End file.
